Emmy Arteton, Poufsouffle de profession
by SlyterinPrefect
Summary: Emmy est une Poufsouffle ordinaire, du moins, ça c'était avant qu'on ne mette à profit ses talents en botanique. Depuis, Emmy se retrouve entre les Marauders et Evan Rosier sans compter que son manque de talent naturel lui promet une année épique.SB/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Première fiction, premier chapitre. Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour mon français car je ne suis pas française et j'ai parfois du mal avec la grammaire et j'imagine que mon chapitre doit être truffé de fautes que je n'ai pas vu.**_

_**Petite précision concernant la relation James/Lily. Dans ma fiction, ils ne sortiront ensembles qu'après Poudlard. J'adore l'époque des Maraudeurs et même si je sais qu'il existe déjà beaucoup de romances OC, je me suis décidée à tenter le coup.**_

_**J'espère réussir à vous donner envie de lire la suite. **_

_**N'hésitez pas à commenter et toutes critiques est constructive.**_

_**Pour vous figurer le visage d'Emmy, il suffit de regarder mon avatar.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_Poudlard est une école formidable, c'est vrai et j'imagine que beaucoup pensent que la scolarité là-bas est synonyme d'aventures, de duels magiques, de Quidditch à gogo et j'en passe. Détrompez-vous ! Pour la plupart des élèves du mythique établissement, la vie au sein du château est d'un mortel ennuie, un quotidien morne, ponctué par les innombrables farces des Maraudeurs ce qui est loin d'amuser la majorité du corps étudiant. En effet, ils ne sont qu'une minorité a vivre une scolarité hors du commun et mémorable. Pour les autres, il ne se passe pas grand chose si ce n'est un trop plein d'acné et des examens qui semblent aussi insurmontable que l'Everest et c'est peu dire !_

_Pourtant, même pour les plus ordinaires, le destin réserve parfois de drôles de surprises._

_Prenons le cas d'Emmy Arteton, jeune Poufsouffle de cinquième année. A première vue, il s'agit d'une jeune fille de quinze plutôt dans la moyenne. Un joli brin de fille aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux noisettes toujours pétillants. Elle n'était pas belle, non, ça c'était le domaine réservé de Diane, sa comparse de chambrée. Emmy était une sorcière enjouée, toujours le sourire aux lèvres et qui jouissait d'une réputation de clown au coeur de la maison du blaireau. Ni populaire ni impopulaire, c'était une gentille naïve que les garçons se plaisaient a voir comme une petite soeur et que les filles affectionnaient pour son côté "remonte-moral" et "épenchoire" se service. Emmy était une élève plutôt moyenne pour ne pas dire médiocre et comme ce serait trop long d'énoncer ses matières faibles, disons qu'elle n'était forte qu'en botanique ce qui était plutôt paradoxal compte tenue de sa forte allergie à la chlorophylle._

_Emmy s'attendait a passer une année calme si ce n'était bien sûre les BUSES qui ne s'annonçaient guère sous de bons augures. Pourtant, au cours de de la seconde semaine de cours, le mauvais sort sembla s'abattre sur la pauvre sorcière. En effet, étant donné son niveau très élevé dans sa matière, le professeur de botanique avait jugé bon de nommer Emmy partenaire de deux Serpentards de sa classe, Regulus Black et Evan Rosier. Et c'est a partir de ce jour-là que la vie tranquille de la Poufsouffle se transforma en une aventure épique !_

----------

"Comme vous le savez très certainement, cette année est très importante pour vous puisque vous passerez vos BUSES au mois de juin. Ainsi, afin de mettre toutes les chances de votre côté, j'ai décidé de vous faire travailler par groupe afin que des élèves ayant de meilleures prédispositions dans ma matière puissent aider ceux étant plus faibles."

Pour la première fois en cinq ans, les Poufsouffle se retrouvaient en cours avec les Serpentards, en lieu et place des éternels Serdaigles et inutile de préciser que l'annonce du professeur eut l'effet d'une bombe.

Emmy ne se plaignait pas d'être en cours avec la maison des verts, cela n'arrivait jamais et comme pour Gryffondor, les plus beaux garçons de l'école se trouvaient dans cette maison. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule afin d'apercevoir Evan Rosier et Regulus Black. Elle soupira longuement en constatant qu'ils semblaient encore plus beaux que l'année précédente. Elle ne sortit de ses rêveries qu'en entendant le professeur Bourgeon prononcer son nom.

"Mademoiselle Arteton, vous ferez équipe avec messieurs Black et Rosier." Soudain, Emmy eut plus de mal à respirer et ses mains devinrent moites. Contrairement à beaucoup de ses amies, elle n'était pas douée avec le sexe opposé. Et c'était un euphémisme quand on voyait avec quelle facilité elle arrivait à passer pour une idiote face a n'importe qu'elle garçon qui avait le mérite d'attirer son regard. En d'autres termes, tous les bad boys hors de portée de la jolie Poufsouffle qui manquait beaucoup de sex appeal malgré un visage plein de charme. Elle n'avait en effet aucunes formes qui puissent contenter un honnête homme quoique, employer le terme d'honnête pour définir Rosier ou Black était quelque peu éloigné de la réalité.

Diane assena un violent coup de coude dans les côtes d'Emmy, la forçant à se déplacer et à rejoindre le fond de la serre où se trouvait la table des deux princes de Serpentard.

L'accueil ne fut pas des plus chaleureux. Evan dégagea une mèche de cheveux de son visage et adressa un rictus moqueur à sa future victime quant à Regulus, il se contenta de toiser dédaigneusement la pauvre Poufsouffle qui leur adressa malgré tout un sourire chaleureux.

"Arteton. Tu es sang-pur, n'est ce pas ?" Demanda froidement Black. Emmy acquieça, consciente que ce détail allait peut-être lui éviter pas mal d'ennuis durant les mois à venir. En effet, si elle venait effectivement d'une famille de sang-purs, elle était loin de rouler sur l'or et ne se mêlait guère aux grandes familles comme les Black, les Rosier ou les Malfoy. Si elle eut été à Serpenrtd, elle aurait pu escompter faire un bon mariage mais en tant que Poufsouffle, elle pouvait s'accrocher avant de porter un nom de famille comme Black.

" Au moins, on aura pas en plus à supporter une sang de bourbe." Glissa Rosier à son ami tout en faisant fi du fait qu'Emmy soit assise juste en face a eux. La jeune fille ne quittait pas ses mains des yeux. L'année promettait d'être longue, très longue.

Heureusement pour la jeune Poufsouffle, le cours fut essentiellement théorique ce qui lui évita d'avoir à manipuler une plante cauchemardesque, ce qui l'aurait sans doute conduit à passer pour une gourde. Les deux garçons n'accordèrent que peu d'attention à leur nouveau partenaire ce qui ne fit qu'accroître le malaise d'Emmy.

A la fin du cours, le professeur demanda à chaque groupe de lui rendre un travail de recherche sur une plante rare de son choix.

"Bon, Arteton, puisque tu es le génie de service, je te propose de t'en occuper. Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient j'espère ?" Demanda Rosier d'une voix pleine de moquerie.

Emmy regarda le beau blond comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser et dans un élan de témérité, elle se surprit à lui répondre.

"Si, j'y vois un inconvénient." Declara-t-elle d'une petite voix. Si Rosier parut particulièrement irrité par le courage supposé inexistant chez la Poufsouffle, Black, au contraire, sembla trouver cela très amusant.

"Mais on dirait que nous avons a faire a une Gryffondor qui s'ignore." Dit-il en glissant un regard entendu à son comparse.

"Je-je pense que ce serait mieux si l'on travaillait ensemble. Il faut au moins valider le sujet." S'empressa de rajouter Emmy dont les mains lui semblaient de plus en plus humides.

"Dans ce cas, on se retrouvera a la bibliothèque à 19h00." Déclara Black avant de ranger soigneusement ses affaires dans son sac.

Emmy savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas refuser ou proposer un autre horaire. De surcroît, elle n'était pas suffisamment idiote pour ignorer le fait qu'elle paierait sans doute pour son affront. Soudainement, les deux Serpentards lui semblèrent nettement moins séduisants et elle n'avait qu'une envie, fuir en courant.

Lorsque la cloche retentit, les deux sorciers se dirigèrent vers la sortie tout en échangeant des messes basses et des regards entendus, laissant en plan une Emmy dont l'habituelle gaieté avait laissé place à une forte anxiété.

"Tu comptes prendre racines ou on peut aller déjeuner ?" La jeune fille sursauta en entendant la voix chaude de son meilleur ami, Amos Diggory. Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Emmy et ses yeux pétillèrent de nouveau.

"Très spirituel Amos." fit-elle en secouant la tête.

"Tu as hérité de tes deux serpents préférés." Dit Amos tout en regardant le visage de son amie se pâmer d'une jolie couleur rosée.

"Cesse de dire des bêtises! Ces deux-là sont nettement plus sympas de loin."

"Ah j'oubliais, Emmy la grande contemplatrice. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Qu'ils te sautent au cou ?" Emmy se mordit la lèvre avant de répondre.

"C'était un scénario si impossible que ça ?"

"Oui ! tu sais que je t'adore mais ce sont des Serpentards, même Diane se serait prit un vent glacial et pourtant, elle est sang-pur."

"Eh ! Moi aussi je te signale." S'indigna la jeune Poufsouffle

"Oui, mais elle est riche et ses parents sont amis avec les Black." Emmy leva les yeux au ciel.

"Comment oublier ? J'entends parler de Sirius Black tous les soirs." Soupira la jeune Arteton.

Comme toutes les filles de l'école, Emmy n'était guère insensible aux charmes de Sirius Black mais ce dernier ignorait tout de son existence bien qu'il passait un temps fou dans les dortoirs des filles, en compagnie de Diane et des autres canons de Poufsouffle.

Emmy se savait jolie mais elle était bien consciente de ne pas être ce que les garçons qualifiaient de "bombe". Au fond, elle s'en fichait et trouvait beaucoup plus commode de vivre sa vie sentimentale au travers de ses rêveries, ce qui amusait beaucoup Amos qui la voyait comme une enfant de 12 ans. Elle ne se plaignait pas de ce statut de petite poupée même si à quinze ans, elle aurait aimé être regard"e comme une jeune femme en devenir et non plus comme la mignonne et amusante petite Arteton.

Sur le chemin qui mena le duo jusqu'à la Grande Salle, Emmy écouta le récit des dernières conquêtes d'Amos. Elle était toujours impressionnée de voir à quel point les filles pouvaient se laisser berner par des stratagèmes aussi bidons que ceux qu'utilisaient son ami. Cependant, elle savait que si Sirius Black ou Evan Rosier venaient à lui faire le coup, elle tomberait sans doute dans leurs bras sans la moindre hésitation.

Amos partit rejoindre les autres membres de l'équipe de Quidditch tandis qu'Emmy se dirigea vers les filles de on dortoir. au moment où elle s'apprêtait à prendre place à côté de Diane, elle fut violemment poussée par une tornade aux cheveux ébènes. Elle manqua de peu de chuter et fit tomber son sac au sol. Elle regarda impuissante Sirius Black s'asseoir à sa place et flirter avec son amie. Elle soupira longuement et ne peut réprimer une pointe de jalousie en voyant le garçon le plus courut de Poudlard revenir sans cesse vers Diane alors qu'Il ne s'était même pas excusé de l'avoir bousculer.

"Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas un mauvais garçon." Fit une voix douce. Elle eut un choc en voyant James Potter lui tendre ses affaires. Son cerveau sembla se bloquer un long moment. Potter la regarda, amusé par le mutisme de la petite Poufsouffle.

"Je suis James Potter. Tu es une amie de Diane, n'est-ce pas ?" Le cerveau d'Emmy se remit brusquement a fonctionner.

"Oui, je suis dans sa classe." Balbutia la jeune fille qui était devenue pivoine.

"Et tu t'appelles ?" Demanda-t-il en regardant par dessus ses lunettes pour voir une Emmy se trémousser, de plus en plus mal a l'aise.

"Emmy." finit-elle enfin par articuler.

"C'est un plaisir de faire ta connaissance. J'espère que tu ne tiendras pas rigueur à Sirius pour ses manières." La pauvre fille était littéralement abasourdie. D'habitude elle ne parlait qu'aux Poufsouffles. Alors, quand James Potter vient jouer les preux chevaliers, cela avait de quoi la déstabiliser.

"N-non, ce n'est rien du tout... Je-Merci beaucoup pour le sac c'est très gentil. Je-je vais y aller mais heu,bonne journée." Emmy termina péniblement sa phrase tout en se rendant parfaitement compte qu'elle avait l'air d'une idiote ce qui bien sûre, n'arrangeait pas son état.

"Tu ne manges pas ?" Demanda gentiment James.

"Non mais si mais j'ai déjà mangé en fait et là, je dois retourner dans ma salle commune pour aller chercher un livre. Bon, b-bonne journée et encore merci." Et sans demander son reste, Emmy fila hors de la Grande Salle.

James la regarda s'éloigner avec un grand sourire. Il l'avait trouvé incroyablement touchante et vulnérable. Elle avait l'air d'être une gentille fille et plutôt jolie, ce qui ne gâchait rien. L'école entière savait que James était fou amoureux de Lily Evans mais malheureusement ce n'était pas réciproque et les humiliations quotidiennes que lui infligeaient Lily avaient finit par ternir sa confiance. Il avait décidé, sur les conseils de Remus, de regarder autour de lui et c'est ce qu'il venait de faire.

"Cornedrue ? Tu as vu Evans ?" Demanda Sirius à son ami.

"Non... Tu as terminé avec Diane, on peut manger ?" S'empressa d'ajouter le jeune Potter, soucieux de changer de sujet.

"Oui, rendez-vous ce soir a la bibliothèque." Fit Sirius avec un sourire vainqueur. James leva les yeux au ciel et regarda une dernière fois dans la direction où s'était évanouie Emmy.*


	2. Chapter 2

_Les relations humaines sont basées sur deux choses, ce que les gens pensent de nous et ce que l'on croit que les autres pensent de nous. En règle générale, ces deux points de vues sont opposés et c'est souvent ce que l'on ignore. C'est le cas de la grande majorité d'entre nous, majorité dont Emmy Arteton ne faisait pas partie. En effet, elle avait raison de penser qu'aux yeux des autres élèves, elle n'était qu'un adorable petit clown parce que c'était la vérité nue. En revanche, ce qu'elle ignorait encore, c'est qu'elle commettait une terrible erreur de jugement en affirmant mordicus que James Potter la considérait comme une idiote. Car lui, il voyait Emmy comme une adorable, attendrissante, séduisante et mystérieuse Poufsouffle. Mais cela, la malheureuse Emmy était à des années lumières de s'en douter._

-----------

Après avoir courageusement prit ses jambes à son cou dans la Grande Salle, Emmy s'était réfugiée dans la Salle Commune de Poufsouffle. La jolie jeune fille était à quatre pattes sur le canapé, la tête enfouie dans les coussins et le martelant l'accoudoir au son de ses grognements incompréhensibles.

"Emmy ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?" Demanda Diane visiblement très amusée par la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. La question était purement rhétorique parce qu'une personne imitant l'autruche enragée n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, cela va s'en dire.

"Oui, ça va, à part le fait que je suis... Moi !" Fit Emmy en levant les mains au ciel.

Diane marcha élégamment jusqu'au canapé avant de prendre place à côté de son amie.

"Bah, c'est pour ça qu'on t'aime." Dit Diane tout sourire en tapotant gentiment la cuisse d'Emmy.

"Au fait, il te voulait quoi Sirius ?" Demanda Emmy qui avait retrouvé son sourire et qui tentait au mieux de dissimuler sa frustration.

Diane afficha un air suffisant ce qui ne laissa aucune place au doute quant au contenu de sa réponse.

"Comme d'habitude, il voulait que l'on se voit." Lâcha-t-elle tout en faisant mine d'examiner ses ongles.

" Et ?" Poursuivit Emmy tout en sautillant sur place. Car elle savait que même si Diane jouait les blasées, elle adorait l'attention que Sirius lui accordait, ce qui était plus que compréhensible du reste. Emmy, bien que parfois jalouse, était toujours heureuse pour ses quand ce genre de choses leur arrivaient, peut-être parce qu'elle ne se considérait pas elle-même comme un cas désespéré.

"j'ai cédé et on doit se voir à 17h00 ce soir, dans la bibliothèque." Répondit Diane, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

"Je suis contente pour toi Diane, fais juste attention, c'est un bourreau des coeurs et il pourrait facilement te faire souffrir."

"Tu sais Emmy, Sirius et moi partageons quelque chose de fort et d'unique et ce, depuis l'enfance" Affirma Diane le plus sérieusement du monde.

Emmy était loin de partager l'avis de son amie et à ses yeux, Sirius se servait de Diane comme de toutes les autres mais cela, jamais elle n'oserait le lui dire de peur de la blesser et de se faire envoyer sur les roses.

"Au fait Emmy, ça se passe comment en botanique avec Rosier et Black ?" Demanda Diane à son amie qui était soudainement devenue pivoine.

"Huh, bien ? Normal je suppose. On doit travailler ce soir sur le projet mais bon, voilà quoi." Bégaya la jeune Arteton qui détestait parler de SA vie, en particulier avec Diane.

"Tu as sacrement le béguin pour Rosier, hein ?"Demanda Diane.

Emmy la dévisagea un long moment, se demandant où son amie voulait en venir, parce que c'est certain qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une question anodine, pas avec Diane.

"Il faut que tu cesses de t'intéresse à ce genre de garçons, ça ne te mènera nul part." Soupira Diane." Crois-moi Emmy, tu n'as pas les épaules pour ce genre de garçon sinon, tu serais à Serpentard ou à Gryffondor et de ce que je sais, ça n'est pas ton cas."

"Ni le tien Diane et pourtant tu as bien rendez-vous avec Black ce soir." Diane contempla son amie, cherchant sans doute une trace d'humour. Ce genre de pics n'étaient guère le genre d'Emmy et c'était une surprise de l'entendre se défendre de la sorte.

"Nous sommes très différentes Emmy, surtout face à la gent masculine alors ne te compare pas à moi. "Siffla Diane

La bouche d'Emmy manqua de se décrocher et heureusement pour elle, la cloche retentit à ce moment-là, lui évitant ainsi d'avoir à formuler une réponse.

Le reste de la journée se passa le plus normalement du monde hormis cette boule dans le ventre qui grossissait au fur et à mesure que le rendez-vous fatidique avec les Serpentards approchait.

Emmy avait, comme à son habitude, manqué d'exploser avec son chaudron en potions devant un Slughorn qui atteignait gentiment mais sûrement les limites de sa patience légendaire. Elle ne comprenait vraiment rien à ce cours de toutes façons et pourtant ce n'était pas faute de suivre les indications à la lettre. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle en avait déduit qu'elle était simplement maudite, voilà tout.

Au dîner, Emmy n'avala presque rien ce qui était plutôt inhabituel parce que ses portions usuelles pouvaient rivaliser avec celles des membres de l'équipe de Quidditch avec lesquels elle mangeait toujours. Au moment de quitter la Grande Salle, Amos la retint un instant.

"Soit prudente ce soir, je ne plaisante pas."

"Amos ce sont des élèves comme toi et moi, pas des détraqueurs". Fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Je suis sérieux, il faut que tu cesses de penser qu'il y a du bon en chacun de nous parce que c'est faux."

Emmy embrassa le front de son ami et trottina gaiement en direction de la bibliothèque tout en ignorant la petite voix intérieure qui lui soufflait qu'Amos avait raison.

La bibliothèque était encore partiellement vide étant donné que la plupart des élèves étaient encore en train de dîner.

Comme elle était un peu en avance, Emmy commença à flâner entre les rayons afin de trouver des ouvrages utiles pour l'exposé.

Au détour d'une allée, elle aperçut Diane et Sirius qui était en train de roucouler à une table isolée. Les deux amants ignoraient tout de sa présence contrairement à James qui été initialement venu espionner son ami et qui fut agréablement surpris de croiser Emmy.

"Emmy, est-ce que ça va ?" Lui demanda-t-il.

La jeune Poufsouffle ne cacha pas sa surprise en voyant James Potter apparaître devant elle comme par magie.

"Oui, merci." Répondit-elle en renvoyant le sourire chaleureux de James.

"Si tu viens voir Diane, je crains que ce soit impossible de la décoller de Sirius. ça fait une heure que Remus et moi essayons en vain." Ajouta James avec un sourire charmeur; issu de longues séances d'entraînement avec Patmol.

Emmy se sentit rougir et tenta au mieux de ne pas réitérer la scène de la Grande Salle.

"Non; en fait je fait je dois faire un travail de groupe pour le cours de botanique. "Tandis qu'elle parlait, James la détaillait sous toutes les coutures ce qui avait pour effet de mettre la jeune Poufsouffle particulièrement mal à l'aise.

"Et qui sont tes partenaires ?"

Alors qu'Emmy s'apprêtait à répondre, elle fut interrompue par la voix d'Evan Rosier.

"Hé, Arteton ! Tu viens ? On ne va pas y passer la soirée ?" Cracha-t-il sans un regard pour James.

A ses côtés, Regulus regardait James et Emmy avec la plus grande attention.

"Je dois y aller, James. Bonne soirée." Dit Emmy tout en souriant au Gryffondor avant de rejoindre les deux Serpentards. Inutile de préciser que James était absolument fou de rage sans compter que le comportement de Regulus avait de quoi inquiéter. Il ne connaissait que peu Emmy mais une chose était certaine, elle n'était pas de taille à affronter les deux serpents.

Le trio de botanique prit place à l'écart, dans un recoin isolé de la bibliothèque.

"Bon, Arteton, tu as une idée pour le sujet ?" Demanda sèchement Rosier.

Le visage d'Emmy s'illumina et elle se lança dans une longue tirade enjouée sur les différentes et les plus rares plantes du monde sorcier.

Quand elle eut enfin terminé, elle regarda malicieusement les deux sorciers.

"Emmy, c'est bien ça ?" Demanda Black alors que les yeux de Rosier formèrent deux soucoupes en entendant son ami s'adresser presque gentiment à une vulgaire Poufsouffle.

La jeune fille sourit en entendant le plus jeune des Black prononcer son prénom.

"Bien Emmy, tu as des connaissances impressionnantes alors quelque soit le sujet, on te suit." Rosier fit lentement pivoter son visage pour regarder son compère, pensant un instant qu'il venait d'être victime d'un miracle auditif.

Emmy sentit une vague d'euphorie l'envahir. Elle savait bien qu'elle avait raison et que même les Serpentards pouvaient se montrer gentils.

"Le Catalpa à Cornes de l'Everest." Suggéra-t-elle à un Regulus impassible et un Evan médusé.

Prenant cela pour un oui, la jeune femme frappa dans ses mains avec enthousiasme avant de partir chercher les livres sur le sujet validé.

Une fois qu'elle fut hors de portée, Rosier se tourna vers son ami.

"Tu as perdu l'esprit, Black ?"

"Du calme Rosier, fait moi confiance, je crois que l'on tient notre prochaine revanche sur Potter. "En comprenant les plans de son complice, un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur le visage d'Evan.

Une fois la séance de travail terminée, le petit groupe se dirigea vers la sortie de la bibliothèque. Emmy souhaita bonne nuit à ses deux partenaires qui se forcèrent à lui rendre la politesse, avant de prendre la direction des appartements Poufsouffle.

Alors qu'elle marchait dans un couloir sombre et désert, quelqu'un l'attrapa et l'attira dans une salle de classe vide.

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier mes reviewers, drayna et lucyinthesky4, vos commentaires m'ont vraiment encouragés à écrire la suite dans la foulée.**

**Pour ce qui est de ce deuxième chapitre, je comprends que ce ne soit pas très passionnant mais tout se mettra en place progressivement. Ne m'en voulez pas de clore le chapitre maintenant lol, il fallait bien un peu de suspens.**


	3. Chapter 3

Une large main couvrait la bouche d'Emmy, l'empêchant de crier de d'alerter quelqu'un. Lorsque la porte de la salle de classe se referma à l'aide d'un coup de pied donné par son agresseur, la jeune fille fut enfin libérée et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant qui avait osé lui faire la peur de sa vie.

"Amos ! Par Merlin ! Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi !" S'écria la jeune Poufsouffle en reprenant sa respiration. Face à elle, Amos Diggory ne cherchait même pas à contrôler son fou rire.

"Tu sais que tu es très drôle quand tu humpff et que tu tentes de te débattre." Se contenta de lâcher Amos qui venait de repartir dans un immense éclat de rire.

Emmy regardait son idiot de meilleur ami avec consternation, se demandant comment il avait pu avoir une idée aussi stupide.

"Amos, je ne plaisante pas, tu m'as fichu une de ces peurs." Soupira la jeune fille en s'asseyant sur le rebord d'une table.

"Et de qui croyais-tu qu'il s'agissait ? Evan Rosier ?" Cette perspective fit rougir Emmy.

"Bien sûre que non..." dit-elle, le regard dans le vide en imaginant ce qui ce serait passé si effectivement, il avait s'agit du beau Serpentard. La jolie Poufsouffle avait ouvert sa boite à fantasmes et son esprit imaginait les scénarios les plus scabreux, la faisant rougir d'autant plus.

"Terre à Emmy !" S'exclama Amos en claquant des doigts à quelques centimètres du visage se son amie afin d'attirer son attention.

"Bon, tu te décides à m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ?" Demanda-t-elle en croisant ses bras devant sa poitrine, feignant ainsi l'agacement. Le jeune Diggory avait une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux en la voyant faire, il faut dire qu'elle n'était absolument pas crédible.

"Pas de raison particulière, je t'ai vu rentrer de la bibliothèque et comme tu étais complètement dans la lune, j'en ai juste profité." Fit-il en haussant les épaules.

"T'es vraiment gamin par moment, c'est à se demander pourquoi ils t'ont désigné préfet." Grommela Emmy en se dirigeant vers la porte.

"Parce que j'ai un charme irrésistible." La jeune Arteton se retourna vers son ami et leva un sourcil en le détaillant.

"Charme auquel tu es hermétique, bien sûre. Au fait tu comptes aller où ?"

"Par Morgane ! Où veux-tu que j'aille ?! Dans mon dortoir, simplet." Emmy leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit violemment la porte avant de s'élancer dans le couloir désert, Diggory sur ses talons.

"A ta place, j'éviterai." Dit Amos avec un sourire mystérieux.

"Pourquoi ? Tu as caché ton Hyppogryfe femelle sous mon lit ?" Demanda Emmy avec un sourire en coin. Même si à ce moment précis, le comportement d'Amos l'agaçait au plus haut point, elle aimait trop ce genre de petits jeux pour rester fâchée longtemps, oh, non pas qu'elle l'était mais il fallait bien faire mine de parfois.

"Non, parce que Sirius Black et Diane sont certainement plongés dans des activités dont tu n'aimerais pas être le témoin, crois-moi" Le Poufsouffle fit mine d'être secoué par des frissons.

"J'espère que tu plaisantes !" S'écria Emmy qui n'en revenait pas d'être ainsi mise dehors de son propre dortoir.

"Tu veux aller vérifier ?"

"Non, ça ira. J'ai pas envie d'être traumatisée pour le reste de l'année." Grommela Emmy.

"C'est bien ce que je me disais. On va en cuisine ?" La jeune fille sourit en entendant la proposition d'Amos. L'avantage d'être à Poufsouffle, parce qu'il faut bien des avantages, c'était d'être à deux pas des cuisines. Dans l'esprit d'Emmy, les cuisines étaient synonymes de tarte à la mélasse et elle adorait la tarte à la mélasse. Parfois, elle avait même l'impression que sa transpiration sentait la tarte à la mélasse mais elle se rassurait en se disant que ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination et non pas une autre de ses bizarreries caractéristiques.

Amos ébouriffa les cheveux d'Emmy avant de la saisir par le bras et de la traîner jusqu'aux cuisines.

Dés qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce aux mûrs de pierres grises, ils furent soudainement embaumés par une odeur chaude et sucrée. Un des elfes du château s'approcha d'eux et les fixa de ses yeux bien trop grands. En reconnaissant Emmy, il se dirigea directement vers l'endroit où les elfes stockaient la pâtisserie.

"J'avais oublié que tu avais tes habitudes." Fit Amos en pinçant le flanc un peu grassouillet de son amie qui se dégagea brusquement.

"Très drôle Amos. Tu ne prends rien ? " Demanda-t-elle pendant qu'ils prenaient place à la grande table qui trônaient au milieu de la cuisine.

"Non, j'ai un match important dimanche et je dois me surveiller."

"C'est nouveau ça." Rétorqua Emmy en dévisageant Amos.

"On ne peut pas tous vivre éternellement dans le monde merveilleux de l'enfance." Lâcha froidement le jeune Diggory en regardant son amie droit dans les yeux. Un "plop" se fit entendre et l'elfe venait d'apparaître avec la part de tarte à la mélasse qu'il posa devant Emmy qui le remercia chaleureusement.

La jeune fille s'attaqua à son plat favori en évitant soigneusement le regard d'Amos. La jeune Arteton se demandait qu'elle mouche avait piqué les Poufsouffles cette année. Elle repensa soudainement à la conversation agitée qu'elle avait eut plus tôt avec Diane et soudain, une question lui brûla les lèvres.

"Amos ?" Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers Emmy qui avait lâché sa fourchette et qui le fixait d'un air grave.

"Est-ce que... Et ce que tu me trouves jolie ?" Les yeux du jeune Diggory s'arrondirent brusquement, à tel point qu'ils auraient pu rivaliser avec ceux des elfes de maisons.

Emmy n'aimait pas l'expression qu'elle lisait sur le visage de son meilleur ami. Depuis toujours, elle s'était considérée comme une fille normale voir plutôt jolie et ces dernières 24 heures avaient ébranlées le jugement de toute une vie.

"Je ne peux pas répondre à ça, Emmy." Soupira le jeune Diggory.

"Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ?" Rétorqua Emmy en reportant son attention sur son assiette.

"Pourquoi tu me poses cette question d'abord ? Tu ne te soucies pas vraiment de mon avis d'habitude." Amos parlait avec hésitation, conscient du fait qu'il avançait en terrain miné. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi elle avait demandé cela et à vrai dire, il ne s'était jamais posé la question de savoir si elle était jolie ou non. Pour lui, elle était Emmy, juste Emmy.

"Tu... Tu trouverais ça impossible qu'un garçon soit attiré par moi ?" La jeune fille parlait doucement.

"Je n'en sais rien Emmy, c'est... Non, je pense que c'est possible." En entendant la réponse d'Amos, Emmy leva brusquement le visage et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son ami. Arteton était la caricature même de la Poufsouffle douce et patiente et ce que le jeune Diggory lut dans son regard ne lui plut pas du tout. Elle était blessée et particulièrement en colère. Il était son ami et il n'avait pas le droit de se montrer aussi cruel envers elle.

"Tu es une jolie fille, je suppose, mais c'est dur à dire."

"Dur à dire ! Diane, Diane tu las trouves belle ! Narcissa Black aussi, s'en parler de ta précieuse Lucy ! Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est difficile de dire si je suis attirante ou non à moins que la réponse ne soit négative, bien sûre." Le regard brûlant de colère, Emmy se leva d'un bond et se tenait désormais debout face à Diggory.

"Non, c'est juste que tu es un peu comme une soeur et..." Il soupira bruyamment avant de reprendre.

"La différence entre Diane, Narcissa ou toi, c'est qu'elles sont féminines et qu'elles affichent... Une certaine maturité dans leur manière de se comporter." Dit-il avec honnêteté.

"Tu veux dire que je suis gamine ?" Hasarda Emmy qui ne l'avait vraiment pas vu venir celle-là.

"Oui, tu es encore une petite fille que ce soit dans ton comportement ou dans ta manière de t'habiller. tu n'es pas assez femme." Soudain, la réflexion d'Amos prit tout son sens et Emmy eut une idée de génie.

"Oh. D'accord. On rentre dans la salle commune ?" Demanda la jeune fille à son ami. Amos la regarda sortir de la cuisine et se repassa mentalement la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Il ne comprenait décidément rien aux femmes et à leurs réactions étranges.

Lorsque Amos rejoignit enfin Emmy dans la Salle Commune, cette dernière était en train de rédiger une lettre et paraissait particulièrement concentrée.

"Emmy, pour la conversation que l'on vient d'avoir, j'espère que tu ne le prends pas mal, hein ?" Dit-il hésitant avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

"Non, absolument pas et au moins, tu t'es montré franc." Elle lui adressa un large sourire avant de se pencher de nouveau sur son parchemin. Diggory passa son bras autour des épaules d'Emmy afin de la rapprocher de lui et de lui déposer un baiser sur le dessus de la tête avant de se lever et de lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

La lettre qu'Emmy était en train d'écrire était destinée à sa cousine, Shelly Zabini. Shelly était l'exact opposé d'Emmy. D'une beauté indiscutable, la jeune femme avait terminé Poudlard cinq ans auparavant. Serpentard accomplie, elle se vantait d'avoir été la "première" de Rodolphus Lestrange qui était dans son année, puis plus tard, de Barty Crouch Jr., le fils d'un puissant politicien. Malgré sa scabreuse réputation, s'il y avait bien une personne en Angleterre qui était capable de rendre Emmy plus féminine, c'était bien Shelly. Bien sûre, Emmy aurait pu demander de l'aide à Diane mais c'était entre autre à cette dernière qu'elle voulait damner le pion, cela n'aurait donc pas eut l'effet escompté.

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé la rédaction de sa lettre, Emmy hésita un long moment avant de l'envoyer. En effet, inutile de préciser que la Poufsouffle ne portait pas sa chère cousine dans son coeur et pour cause, elles étaient aussi opposé que ne l'étaient le jour et la nuit. Alors qu'elle bataillait dans son fort intérieur afin de savoir qu'elle décision était la bonne, deux personnes firent leur apparition dans la salle commune.

"Hey, ma petite Emmy. Toujours debout ?" Interrogea Diane qui était pendue au bras de Sirius Black. Diane ne portait qu'une chemise qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux. Quant à Black, sa cravate était négligemment jetée au-dessus de son épaule et son uniforme était sans dessus dessous. Cette vision eut le mérite de mettre Emmy particulièrement mal à l'aise d'autant que la salle commune était complètement vide à part ces trois-là.

"Heu oui, j'avais des trucs à faire." Sirius s'assit sur le fauteuil en face du canapé sur lequel était installé Emmy. Diane s'assit sur ses genoux. La jeune Arteton sentait le regard insistant de Black l'obligeant à garder constamment les yeux baissés sur son parchemin.

"Ah oui, la séance de travail avec ton amoureux." Moqua Diane. Emmy sentit ses joues la brûler et elle n'avait qu'une envie, sauter à la gorge de sa colocataire qui osait profiter de sa faiblesse pour l'humilier.

"Ton amoureux ?" Demanda Black amusé. Emmy leva les yeux en entendant pour la première fois de sa vie Sirius Black s'adresser à elle. Lorsque son regard croisa les prunelles d'acier du jeune homme, il lui fallut moins d'une demie seconde pour se pencher dans l'examen approfondi de la tapisserie qui recouvrait les mûrs de la salle commune.

"Oui, notre petite Emmy porte un intérêt marqué pour Evan Rosier... Et pour ton frère aussi quand j'y pense." Il était légendaire à Poudlard que Sirius Black détestait Serpentard et son frère. Emmy savait qu'au moment où Diane avait parlé, elle venait de perdre toute la sympathie du Gryffondor.

"Une Poufsouffle amourachée de deux serpents. Ce n'est pas un manque de discernement, c'est du masochisme !" Cracha Sirius.

"Sirius ! Emmy est notre bébé, elle est juste naïve." Même sans la regarder, Emmy imaginait sans peine le regard faussement réprobateur de Diane qui devait savourer chaque minute de cet instant.

"Je rentre dans mes appartements." Déclara Sirius avant d'embrasser Diane avec gourmandise. Lorsque Emmy croisa de nouveau le regard du beau Black, elle n'y lut que du mépris.

"Bon courage avec tes serpents Arteton, mais ne viens pas pleurer quand tu te seras faite mordre." Lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille avec tout son venin avant de quitter impérieusement la salle commune des Poufsouffles. Durant toute la scène, Emmy avait serré son poing sur ses genoux, ne retenant ses larmes qu'avec difficulté.

Diane se leva à son tour et prit la direction des escaliers. Avant de gravir la première marche, elle s'arrêta et sans même se retourner, infligea le coup de grâce à Emmy.

"Je te l'avais bien dit que nous étions incomparables, Emmy."

Emmy ne se posait plus de questions. Elle se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre de la salle commune avant d'appeler Sybille, sa chouette.

Emmy regarda l'animal s'envoler avec sa précieuse missive avant de monter dans son dortoir, le coeur lourd.

Cette nuit-là, la jeune Poufsouffle ne trouva le sommeil que tardivement. Elle n'en revenait pas de la tournure que prenait cette nouvelle année ni l'attitude de Diane. Emmy ne lui avait rien fait et pourtant, celle qui se disait son amie s'était comportée envers elle comme la pire des garces. Ses espoirs reposaient désormais sur les épaules de sa cousine nymphomane, enfin, si cette dernière acceptait de l'aider.

Le lendemain matin, Emmy fut la dernière à sortir de son lit et comme à son habitude, elle était en retard pour le cours de métamorphose. La jeune fille de hâta dans la salle de bain avant d'en ressortir à peu près prête quelques minutes plus tard. Elle courut hors de la salle commune avant de prendre la direction de la salle de cours d de cette chère Minerva ,sans oublier de faire un crochet par les cuisines au passage.

Heureusement pour elle, la jeune Arteton arriva juste au moment où la cloche retentit et prit place à côté d'Amos qui eut la délicatesse de ne pas lui faire remarquer son retard.

"Emmy, tu as du chocolat au coin de la bouche." Souffla Amos avant de reporter son attention sur le cours de McGonagall.

La jeune fille essuya rapidement sa bouche avec le revers de sa manche.

"Mademoiselle Arteton, lorsque vous aurez terminé votre petit déjeuner, peut-être pourriez-vous transformer votre plume en verre à vin ?" L'ensemble de la classe s'esclaffa devant la mine déconfite d'Emmy.

La pauvre Poufsouffle détestait le cours de la vieille écossaise encore plus que le cours de potions et pour cause, elle y était encore plus mauvaise. Elle pointa sa baguette sur sa plume et se concentra autant que possible, elle effectua un gracieux mouvement du poignet et dans un léger nuage de fumée, la plume se transforma en un objet qui ressemblait vaguement à une plume mais sans les poils. En voyant le résultat, Amos pouffa de rire pendant que Minerva Mcgonagall secouait vigoureusement la tête.

"Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment vous faites pour arriver sans cesse à des résultats aussi... Etonnants." Lorsque la vieille chouette eut reporté son attention sur un autre élève, Emmy asséna un violent coup dans les côtes d'Amos.

"Merci pour ton soutien, Diggory."

"Au moins il s'est passé quelque chose, d'habitude tu n'arrives même pas à les déplacer." Rétorqua-t-il avec un grand sourire moqueur.

Lorsque le cours fut terminé, les élèves se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour la distribution du courrier.

Une énorme chouette des neiges se posa devant Emmy qui décrocha le parchemin de la patte de l'animal. La jeune Arteton prit une profonde inspiration et c'est là qu'elle remarqua que Fard à Paupières, la chouette de Shelly, était parfumée. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil autour d'elle et visiblement, elle n'était pas la seule à s'en être rendue compte.

"Parfum senteur des bois pour chouettes, c'est du dernier chic à Londres." Déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire en espérant ne pas trop passer pour une idiote.

_Chère cousine,_

_Tu ne peux imaginer combien ta demande me fait plaisir, c'est un rêve qui se réalise. Je te donne rendez-vous à Pré au Lard samedi à 14h00. Je vais faire de toi une femme._

_Bien à toi,_

_Shelly Zabini_

Certes, Emmy était soulagée et étonnée de voir que sa cousine était prête à l'aider. Cependant, elle émettait de sérieuses réserves quant à la notion de "rêve qui se réalise". Le regard d'Emmy se porta instinctivement sur la table des Gryffondors où Diane roucoulait dans les bras de Sirius. James croisa son regard et lui fit un sourire chaleureux qu'elle lui rendit. Cet échange n'échappa pas à Black qui jeta un regard noir à la jeune Poufsouffle avant de glisser quelques mots à l'oreille de son ami ce qui eut pour effet de faire disparaître immédiatement le sourire de Potter qui jeta un regard incrédule à Emmy.


End file.
